Do I React Badly?
by JessicaGriffindork
Summary: Isabella Swan, Izzy, is an absorber but doesn't know it. The Volturi approach her when she is 13. What happens when the Cullens come to met the new princess after she just moved in? What will happen when said princess has to move in with her dad?
1. Chapter 1

The name? Izzy, don't call me anything else. Female. 13 years ago, this world got a whole lot crazier. American, in Italy. Only child. Completely pissed off.

Let me recap: Renee, my mom, married Charlie, my dad, fresh out of high school. They soon had me, their "pride and joy" not long after. We lived in Forks, Washington until I was 3. Then Renee told me we were leaving, but I didn't understand why. I do now. Renee and Charlie divorced, we moved to Phoenix, also known as hell. That's where this story starts to go down hill. That's were she met Phil, or as I like to call him Satan. He was, and still is, an inspiring baseball player. But he sucks, really, really bad. And he has horrible temperamental issues. Renee didn't know this until a couple days ago when Phil finally snapped. I haven't figured out why he did, but he freaked. He was pissed and came in my room yelling and cussing and slinging shit like always, didn't faze me much, he does this all the time. He threw a chair at me, right when Renee walked in. She flipped shit. It was actually quite funny now that I think about it.

We packed up caught a plane, and now we're in Italy. You see, Renee's not very predictable. I guess that I get that from her. So now we are stuck in a hotel in _beautiful_ Italy until she decides where we are going to live.

"Izzy, baby," Renee said tentatively through the door.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Let's go site seeing," she said, running in and jumping on my bed like a four year old.

"No," I said blankly.

"Come on," She whined, "We'll go to a book store," she replied, unfazed and knowing my weakness.

"Fine," I said, somewhat excited for the first time since we'd left the U.S.

"Get ready then, and hurry!" She called, running back through the house. I swear that woman has more energy than a little kid. I walked into the bath room that was connected to my room. Apparently, Phil's parents are rich as hell and Renee still had his credit card. I stripped down, and stepped into the amazing shower. I let the hot water wake me up, and wash the stress away. I got my favorite shampoo, and lathered up my hair. I could imagine the smell of the strawberries before I even got it worked in. I got my body wash and washed down. I saw a razor laying on the shelf in the shower, and figured what the hell, might as well get my legs shaved to. I shaved as fast as I could, then hurried up to but a bra and panties on, dry and straighten my hair, and get some clothes that didn't look completely horrible. I rummaged through my thousands of pieces of clothes (okay not thousands, but really I had a lot) until I found a cute little dress. Normally I don't wear dresses, even though I have tons (like I said, I have a bunch of clothes) but today was just one of those days that screamed dress. Plus it's not like I had a rep. around here. Yet.

I slipped the dress on and walked through the hotel room, into the kitchen where Renee was sitting, already ready.

"You might want to get s light jacket, the wind's blowing pretty hard out today," Renee said to me, sitting her coffee cup in the sink, no wonder she was so hyper.

"I'll live," I told her, shrugging my shoulders and putting on some cute little flats, and grabbed my wallet. Renee got her jacket, and we walked out the door.

We had been walking around for a little while when I spotted a little run down book store. Those are the best, I've learned. I might be a little, inconsiderate brat at times, but I can still appreciate the fine arts.

I'm going to go in there, mom," I said to her.

"Okay, I'll be around here somewhere, just call if you need me, love you," she said looking around for more stores.

"Kay, bye," I replied, getting excited to look at all the books that the great Italy had to offer.

"Bye."

And with that I walked into the weirdest scene of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized I don't have a disclaimer on the last chapter. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything goes to the rightful owners.

**Aro Pov**

I can't believe Eleazar is leaving me! Stupid Carmen. At least he's found his soul mate. And he offered to help me replace him. If only those Cullens would come over. That would be _**wonderful.**_A mind reader, a seer, and an emotion manipulator. Oh the things we could do. Ah but their queer diet.

"Ready, Aro?" Eleazar said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Must you leave me?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes."

"Fine then," I said pouting, "but we're taking the charger."

"We _**could **_run," Eleazar replied.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked.

"Fine, we'll take the stupid car," He said sighing.

Oh no he didn't.

"It is not a stupid car! It's a blood red, V8 Dodge Charger. NOT! STUPID!" I yelled.

"Okay, sorry I insulted your precious car."

"Yeah you'd better be," I mumbled, knowing he could here me.

We walked to the garage and Eleazar started driving. We ended up in some small-ass town with a population of like five. What is this, Forks?

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but someone special is here," Eleazar responded, looking disconnected. We sat in silence for about 3 minutes.

"There! In that book store. Someone, an absorber."

"Ooo, hehe!" I squealed. Eleazar stared at me.

"Let's just go," He said shaking his head.

We walked in the book store and I started looking around for this so called absorber. There were only two people in the store not counting Eleazar and I. The old lady that ran the store, and a girl, not even fifteen.

"Where?" I whispered to Eleazar, to low for any human to here.

"There, that girl," he whispered back.

"That _**little **_girl," I asked, "There's no way _**she's **_an absorber."

"Why not?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Hum, I don't know. She's a _**human!**_" I whisper-yelled.

"Never judge a book by its cover," he said chuckling.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said flatly, getting annoyed.

"I'm going to go talk to her. You say here so you don't scare her away, and I'll see if I can bring her over here," he said to me.

"Why would I scare her away?" I asked incredulously.

"Hate to break it to you man, but your kind of creepy." Eleazar said, patting me on the back.

"Sure, sure," I said sounding vaguely like Jacob Black. Wait a minute, who the hell is Jacob Black?

Eleazar walked over to where the girl was standing and started looking over some books.

"Hi, I'm Eleazar," he said politely trying to strike up a conversation.

"Why should I care?"

Someone's not a very happy camper.

"Those are very advanced books you're looking at," he said.

"I'm smart for my age," she said.

"You know, I know where an amazing boarding school is down in Volterra," he said, persisting.

He's not thinking, is he?

"You're just not going to give up, are you?" she asked, turning to face him fully for the first time. I could see a cut on the side of her face, maybe a week old.

"No."

"Well tell me about this_**amazing **_school then," she said, finally interested in something he had said.

"Well, if you wanted in, I could get you there," he said.

"How, you not like the mafia are you?" She said, holding back a laugh.

He chuckled, "No, I'm good friends with the person that owns and runs the school. Actually, he's standing right over there." He said, looking over at me.

"You mean the creepy old guy that's bouncing up and down over there?" she asked, looking at me. I waved.

"Yeah, him," Eleazar said, "he's just really excited to meet you."

"Why is he excited to meet _**me?"**_ She asked.

I decided to take this as my que to step in.

"Why don't we have a seat, Miss?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan, Izzy for short."

"Okay Izzy, the truth is, we," I said indicating Eleazar and I, "Are vampires. Some vampires have special abilities. Take Eleazar for example, He can sense when another vampire has a special ability. He has somehow sensed that you are an absorber."

"Okay," She said sounding confused.

Eleazar butted in "An absorber is someone that can absorb another's ability, hence the name. You are the only one I've ever met, and I've met almost every vampire in the world."

"So, basically, I'm the world's most powerful weapon, and you want me before anyone else, right?" she asked.

"Kind of," I said, "Our vampire world has rules, enforced by the Volturi.

Me, my brothers, Caius and Marcus, and ten other guard members make up the Volturi."

"Why do you need a guard if you're vampires?" she asked.

"You see, Izzy, when we enforce our laws, sometimes we have to kill the rule breakers," Eleazar explained.

"So now everybody hates you for killing their friends," she interrupted.

"That, and sometimes there are vampires who group together in coven's like ours, and we don't want to be outnumbered so we send the guard," I explained further.

"Why send the guard when you can do it yourselves?" She really is smart for her age.

"I only surround myself with the best, Izzy. In our elite guard, there is only two that don't have special abilities."

"So why keep them around?" she asked, trying to understand.

"One of them, Felix, is one of the best fighters in the world, and if you were to come to the Volturi castle, he, and another, would be your personal guards," I said, trying to get her to come.

"The other, Santiago, is very knowledgeable about finances." She laughed. " I know it seems funny but when you've been around for 3000 years money starts to add up and we have to be careful of the names we use so that humans won't become suspicious."

"What about the rest of the guards?" she asked.

"Well there's Demetri, the best tracker in the world. He would be your other guard," I told her. We offer the best.

"Heidi, she's our bait." Eleazar said.

"What do you mean your bait?" she asked.

"Vampire's drink blood when we get thirsty," I explained.

"That's why your eyes are red, isn't it?" She said, completely understanding.

"Exactly, we can't go out in sunlight without breaking our main rule."

"What's your main rule?" she said interrupting me.

"Keep the secret. No human can know about us." Eleazar explained.

"Doesn't that mean you're breaking your own rule right now?" She asked.

"Yes, which is why we would have to keep you a secret from everyone besides the elite guard," I explained.

"So anyway, Heidi is our bait, she goes out, draws people in for a "tour" of the castle, and then we drink," Eleazar explained.

"So if I was to become a vampire I would have to kill people?" Izzy asked, disgusted.

"Not if you didn't want to. You see, there is a coven, somewhere over in North America, that drinks only from animals, the Cullens. If you wanted, when you come to the castle I could arrange a meeting with them." I explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Aro, what would we do about Jane?" Eleazar asked suddenly. I'd forgotten about her.

"She'll be the last to know. We'll tell the rest of the guard before Izzy comes so that they can protect her," I said. Simple, problem solved.

"Who's Jane?" Izzy asked.

"Jane is one of our best offensive weapons. She can make anyone feel the illusion of pain," Eleazar explained.

"And she has a bit of a temper," I added.

Izzy didn't say anything.

"So have you decided to come to our "school"?" Eleazar asked.

"Would you really teach me? Or am I lunch?" She asked, strangely not scared.

"You'd be our student. The entire guard- with the exception of Jane- would teach you everything you need to know," I said.

"Alright, I'm in, we've just got to convince my mom, Renee," She said.

"Izzy! Who are you talking to?" a middle aged woman, Renee I guess, said.

"Mom, this is Aro and Eleazar. They asked me to go to Aro's boarding school down in Volterra," Izzy said.

"Well, do you want to go?" Renee asked.

"I'd love to mom," Izzy replied.

"Miss Dwyer, Izzy is one of the smartest kids I've ever met. It would be an honor to have her attend my school," I said.

"Suck up," Eleazar whispered.

"Well we'll have to check out the school before I decide," Renee said. "We'll be there in two days."

"Thank you mommy!" Izzy screamed. "That's a yes!" she whispered to us.

"Let's go Izzy," Renee said, walking out of the book store. "We've got to pack."

"Bye guys," Izzy yelled.

We waved as we walked out.

"Score!" I yelled as we got in the car. Eleazar shook his head at me.

So this chapter is like 3 times longer that it was originally was. 7 pages on MW. Review and I'll give you another chapter today or tomorrow.

Aro's car will be on my profile shortly, btw I'm a dodge fan so there probably won't be any fords in this story. Maybe a 2010 Mustang but that's it.


	3. Chapter 3

So I decided to go ahead and get this chapter up considering how long it's been and the fact that I'm actually starting to feel guilty. I'm on my sister's computer and it isn't telling me when I have incorrect spelling so tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it. Sorry if this chapter is a little rough, this entire month I've been trying to write it but I can't stay focused. Someone's just going to have to come kick my ass. No meeting the full gusrd today because like I said I wanted to get this up and I couldn't get that wrote. So meet-n-greet the guard next and then who knows what? You know who know's? Alice. Ask her. I'm pretty sure no one's reading this so I'll quit wasting time.....

Renee and I walked, or in my case skipped, back to the hotel. I glanced at the clock as I walked through the kitchen. 9:45. Wow. I hadn't realized how late it truley was. I grabbed a poptart before I walked out and went to my room. I inhaled one of the poptarts and went to shower. After I got out, I all but passed out on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

"Izzy!"

I grunted, "huh?" What the hell? Why is she yelling at me?

"Isabella, get up!"

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:30. Why is she yelling at me at eight- fucking- thirty in the morning? Renee walked in my room. Whatever happened to knocking.

"If you don't get up and start packing, we are not going to Volterra," she said, attempting and failing at trying to sound feirce. I snorted at her.

"Pshed, you are just as excited to go as I am."

"Shut up and start packing, I want to be out of here by twelve," She said suddenly excited.

"Are you mad, woman? How are we supposed to have this whole place packed by noon?" I asked her.

"Well, I've been up since five, drank a whole pot of coffee, and I've gotten everything besides the kitchen packed, so you sound be able to pack up your room and your bathroom shouldn't you?" she said.

I just looked at her.

" Just leave out a bag with some clothes and your bathroom necessities, okay?"

"Mmkayy," I said pulling out some of my drawers.

"Here's some boxes. You want some coffee?" She said practically bouncing.

"Nah," I said.

"More for me," she said, literally skipping back through the house.

I dumped all my clothes into the biggest box she gave me, -I'm such an organized packer- And I went and got my back pack from the bottom of the closet. It was already packed with everything that was valueable to me. My run-away bag. My savings car, a change of clothes and directions on how to get from phoneix to hell, more commonly known as Forks. I layed it on my bed and went to my bathroom to get whatever was in there. I took my few boxes to the living room. Renee wasn't kidding when she said she had everything else packed up. But that shouldn't have surprised me, we had packed an unpacked so many times before it was second nature.

"You done?" Renee asked as I sat down my boxes.

"Yeah," I said, looking around for the clock that had been packed hours before, "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," She replied immediately.

"Ohh," I said. I had took longer than I thought.

"Now all we have to do is carry these down to the car and we can leave," she said picking up some boxes.

"blehh," was my response. I grabbed my boxes and walked to the elevator. I stepped out of the elevator and through the lobby. Renee's Equinox was parked out front. I put my boxes in the back seat and walked back inside. I saw a luggage cart near the elevator and thought "what the hell?" I grabbed it and dashed into the elevator and back to our room.

"Good idea Izzy," Renee said, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"Jeez," I said, trying to slow my heart.

" Come on!" Renee whined, "I want to get out of

I started wheeling the cart to the elevator as Renee got the last of the boxes.

"Hey! You can't use that!" one of the hotel workers yelled.

"Too late," I yelled across my shoulder as I walked out the door. I loaded the rest of the boxes and wheeled the cart back inside just as Renee was starting to load hers. Five minutes and a pissed off hotel worker later we were on our way to Volterra.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we finally spotted the entrance to the city, it was just after two p.m. We drove through a very old and interesting gate and parked near the curb. We got out and walked around until a very young and handsome guy walked up to us. I noticed he had on all long sleeves and was staying in the shadows.

"Hello, I'm Alec. I'm here to take you to the school," He told us. Was he a part of the guard, or just a worker?

"Lead the way, sir," I told him, finally getting excited.

We walked through a set of doors that looked like they lead to an apartment building, down a flight of stairs, then a long halllway. Aro stepped through a door at the end.

"Izzy! Renee!" he yelled, "I'm so thrilled that you are finally here. I've been so excited, I didn't get any sleep last night. I've been driving everyone insane."

"Hello Aro," Renee said politely.

"Renee," Aro replied, nodding his greeting.

"Bow and Aro!" I cried.

"Izzy!" he yelled back

"Come, come," he said, ushering us through the door that he had came through. "Let me show you around."

On the other side of the door was a waiting room, with a pretty human setting behind the desk.

"This is our secretary, Giannna," he said walking through the room and into a hallway. "This is my office, come to me for anything," he said pointing towards a door.

He continued to show us rooms, or "classes" as they were supposed to be, until Renee announced she had to leave this instant or she would have to become a hooker for the night to find a place to stay since I got to stay at the castle. I would be staying Sunday night through Thursday nights at the castle andspend the weekend with Renee. When Renee left one of the guards, Heidi, had showed up to show me to my room. Yeah, right. It was bigger than my whole house back in Phoniex. I hadn't really looked past the "living area", and my bedroom,I would have to one of these days.

"Izzy?" someone said knocking at my door.

"Yeah?" I replied, as Aro walked in.

"Tomorrow morning will be your offical start of training to become a part of the Volutri. Heidi will come help you get ready at around seven a.m. Be ready to offically meet the entire guard."

" Yeah, no pressuer or anything," I mumbled.

He laughed, " You'll be fine, and you know that no one would dare hurt you, their all to afraid of me."

"Whatever you say old man."

He chuckled at me, "good night Izzy, get some sleep."

"mm."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review4Review? I'll love you forever?  
A penny for your thoughts? 


	4. Chapter 4

First and foremost, I want to say how fuckin sorry I am that I haven't updated in 20 days! I mean, no more excuses this time, I just couldn't get this shit wrote. Actually it still isn't wrote but I'm going to fuckin set here until it is. On to better news, I got some shout outs for my loves that actually review for me. casunny123, PureTwilightFan14, and Ymaspwn are the bitches you should be jealous of, cause they are so cool, they be like Santa Claus up on that shit. Sorry, random I know, but you gotta love me. I'm on my sisters computer again but try and hold out on me I think I'm getting one for Christmas,so no more borrowing. If anyone actually reads this, I need your help. How do I make the link blue on my profile? I'm trying to make things a little easier on you guys but I have no idea how, so. Lets get this shit on the road bitches.

Things I own: 3 mattresses in my room!

Things I don't own: Twilight. Fuck you Stephenie Meyer!-j/k

Izzy's pov

Blood red eyes everywhere, getting closer and closer. Coming at me from all sides. Where is Aro? He said nothing would happen to me. I saw him in my peripheral vision. Standing in the background. Doing nothing. Fuck. Just great. Is this some kind of sick joke? Tell me I'm destined for greatness then fucking eat me or shit like that. They are fucked up in their little vampyy heads if they think I will fucking go down without a fight. I might be human, but I can hope he wasn't lieing to me about being a absorber. Whatever the fuck that means. Absorber, shit. That makes me feel like a whore. Like a fucking blood whore or something. God I need out of this dream. Think. Think. Think. I think I can. I think I can. I think, I shot straight up in bed. I was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. I tried to get out from under the covers but ended up getting tangled in them. Finally, I kicked them off and jumped out of my bed. Immediately, I ran to the bath room and started the shower. I only had to wait seconds before it was heated. I got in and it wasn't hot enough. I turned the cold water completely off and let the scortching water tint my skin red and steam up the bathroom. Normally, I slept like a rock. Like, Renee and Phil used to yell and break shit, and I'd just go to sleep. And if I ever actually dreamed, fuck it was stupid shit, like running through school with fireworks and shit. Yeah, I haven't had a fucking nightmare since Phil first started his little anger issues shit. So this was a little new to me. I finished showering and just stood in the water for a couple more minutes. "Mm," this shower is like heaven. I didn't really get to look around when I first came in here. It was as big as my room back home and was like a fucking spa. I sighed and turned off the water. When I stepped out of the shower, the entire bathroom was filled with steam. It was so bad, I could barely see through it. Wait, what am I supposed to wear? I don't even have any clothes here. I wrapped my towel around me and walked out of the bathroom. The cool air hit me as soon as I opened the door. It was a good contrast between the hot of the shower and the cool of my room. I walked into my room and saw Heidi sitting on my bed.

"You're probably wondering about what your going to wear, right?" she said. No, I've just decided to become a nudist and today is the first day of my new life style.

"Here put this on," She said tossing me a pair of pink short mesh shorts and and pink and white fitted tank, that probably cost way more than it was worth. I slipped back into the bathroom and put them on.

"Why are you up so early," she asked me as I walk through my library into the kitchen.

"The same reason you are," I replied with a shrug, "I couldn't sleep." She chuckled at me. I walked into the kitchen and came to a dead stop. This kitchen was fucking awamzing. It looked like it belonged in a fucking magazine.

"Do you like it?" Heidi asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "If not , Aro will redo it for you, he was so excited when you came."

"Fuck yeah, it'll do," I replied.

I went to the fridge and got a glass of milk. I chugged it and put the milk back. I sat my cup in the sink and started to wash it.

"So, what do you want to wear today," she had that edge in her voice that told me she was really excited about this.

"Um,this," I said, motioning my arm toward what I had on.

"Guess again," she said in a sing song voice.

"I don't know, what do I want to wear, Heidi," I said turning to look at her. I figured I would get some smart ass response like, I don't know I'm not a mind reader or some shit like that but it never came.

"I'm not really sure yet, but I had a couple things in mind," she said looking a little distant. "Are you ready to go see your closet?"

"What the hell," I said shrugging. She walked out of the kitchen and back to my bed room. I aimlessly followed behind her. She walked over to a shelf in my room and pushed it. It swung open like french doors and Heidi stepped through. I forced myself to follow her and was shocked. It had been three fucking days since Aro and I had first met and I already had a big ass closet full of clothes.

"I hope you like it," Heidi said sounding really sincere. "I went on a shopping spree yesterday."

"You got all of this yesterday?" I asked her.

"When you're a vampire, things seem to fly by," she replied, running to one side of the closet, grabbing something, then running back. She was in front of me before I could blink. She was holding a red and black dress, black leggings, and red flats.

"I was thinking you could wear this. You should be comfortable, today will probably be a long day." Heidi said, reaching me the clothes. She walked back into my room and I changed into my new clothes. She was right, it was comfortable. Normally, I wasnt one for dresses, but I am definatley in love with this one. I walked back into my bed room and Heidi was sitting on my bed again.

"Don't you have anymore questions," She asked me.

"About?"

"Vampires, us in general." She said looking at me. "Or I could just sit here and ramble on and on about us until we have to go, but that's not until 7 so we have a little while."

"Yeah, I'm going to go with number two."

"Okay, here we go then. You might want to get comfortable." She said, politely telling me to sit my ass down. "Vampires can only be changed one way, ONe vampire has to bite another human, and then have the physical restraint to stop drinking the blood and let the venom spread. But that is easier said than done, you see when we see the blood, or even smell it, in some cases we can't stop ourselves, and drain our victims. Sometimes, a vampire will meet his or her singer. This means that this persons blood sings to them, and it is harder than hell to resist the call of their blood. Our senses were heightened at our change. We can see better, hear every whisper, the smell doesn't really work well since human food disgusts us. We can eat the food but it's skank nasty, and we have to puke it up later. We don't age, and can't have children. We are crazy fast and strong. Some of us have special abilities, like Eleazar can sense when another vampire has a special ability and he can do the same with humans to an extent. That's another reason you're different. Eleazar was clearly able to feel you and tell what you are. Normally with humans, he can only sense something different about them. Aro, he can read every thought you've ever had by a single touch. Jane, gives the illusion of pain, and it's something you never, ever want to feel. Alec, her twin brother, is basically the opposite of her. He cuts off all the senses, you basically stand their defenseless. Demetri, one of your body guards, is the worlds best tracker. Marcus can sense relations ships. Renata, Aro's personal body guard, is a sheild. Basically, if you start toward one of the elders, she moves her sheild out and when it connects with you, it turns you away from the direction you were going, and leaves you confused about why you were going there in the first place."

"Okay," I said, still trying to take it all in.

"I know I just gave you a hell of a lot of information to take in, but it's actually time to go. I hope your ready," She said standing up and walking towards the door. I stood up and followed her.

"Remember, just be comfortable and don't be intimated by anyone," she told me as we came to a grand door. I could hear Aro on the other side.

"As you may or may not know, we have a new member coming to the guard. We are breaking our number one law hear though, so I need you to keep your mouth shut about her for now, for she is a human. So, I would like to introduce the new Princess of the Volturi, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." And with that the doors opened and what seemed like hundreds of red eyes fell opon me and Heidi. We stepped through the door and Aro motioned for me to come over to him.

"Izzy will live in the castle with us Sunday night thru Thursday night then stay with her mother on the weekends. Renee, her mother, thinks that this is a private school so keep up all pretenses please. Each of you will help train her in some way."

"Why do we have to?" Some one said.

"Because I told you to Jane." So this is the famous Jane.

"What is so special about her though?"

"Will you quit fucking talking about me like I'm not her," I snapped.

"She is an absorber, Jane. A strong one at that. And as the princess, I want her to be able to defend herself. So she will train with all of you, and hopefully absorb some of your abilities."Aro replied with a smile.

"When do we start?" Jane said, surprising us all by sounding excited.

"We should start today, the sooner the better." I spoke up.

"Exellent idea. I'll be your teacher for now. Alec, could you fix us up a schedule? It would be a whole lot easier that way." Aro said.

"Aro, are me and Felix gonna be able to teach Izzy how to kick somebody's ass?" Demitri asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes Demitri, you and Felix will have time to teach Izzy to fight." Aro replied. "Alec, make sure that there is daily time for physical training." Alec disappeared from the room in seconds as did the rest of the guard, save Aro, Demitri, Felix, and I.

"Come Izzy, we shall start our training right away." Aro said walking out the door. I followed him out and Demitri and Felix followed suit. I guess I'm not getting rid of them anytime soon.

Longest chapter ever? Yeah I think. It took me all day to write this. Seriously, it has been pulled up on my sisters computer all day. Even when I was being a detective one myspace! lol insider. So, I'm laying in the floor, literally, on one of my 3 mattresses and I'm about to party cause I've finally got this writen! I should probably start on the next chapter so it will be finished in like 2 weeks, but. Have you went and saw New Moon yet? I know you have and im the only little nerd that hasn't. Anyway, reveiws gets you shout outs in the next chapter. Love you bitches! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay my lovely's your guy are the freakin best. I got bored and check my email and I had 14 emails from fanfic! I was so excited I just wanted to write a chapter. Even if it's not really got anything in it. It was needed sometime in the next couple of chapters the cullens will come and things won't be so boring. New shout outs. Jacobfan1,MissEsme, and my personal favorite Ashley B. Burton- cause she had the balls to tell me I cuss to much. Which is true. My friend tells me I can cuss better than a grown man at a horse show. I counted and I had said fuck 15 times in the last chapter counting my authors note. Yeah, I know I need help. Izzy's outfit from the last chapter, and this one I guess is one the profile. Just imagine it with black leggings under it.

Things I own: 6 academic tropheys and 19 sports tropheys,yea ima jock!

Things I don't: Twilight ,or those sexy cullen boys.

Izzy Pov.

Aro, Felix, Demetri and I all walked back toward Aro's office that he had showed me on my first day here. Oh wait, that was just yesterday. It seemed like forever ago. We walked into Aro's office and he sat down behind his desk. Felix and Demetri went to either side of the door. I sat down opposite of Aro.

"Now Izzy, I want you to lay your hand on mine and concentrate very hard on hearing me. Okay?" Aro asked in what he thought was a soothing voice. Actually, it was just creeping me out. I nodded and closed my eyes. I had to do this, if not, I was just a waste. , that's not true. If you can't hear me today, doesn't mean we won't keep trying. Plus there is the rest of the guard that has to have a chance with you.

I gasped for two reasons. Firstly, he just made me feel like a cheap hooker. Secondly, I fucking heard his thoughts! Oh my vampyy! That is so awesome.

"Demetri, come here," Aro said with a smile.

He held out his hand and I placed mine in his. Whoa her hands are warm, I wonder if she can hear me, or if she's bluffing. I'll call it. Damn look at that ass, I'd bend that over and tap that and never let it come back up. Shit Felix, your just so damn sexyy. I couldn't take it after that. I started dieing laughing. I was doubled over in laughter. I hope she knows I was just calling her bluff. I don't really think of bending him over. Now Heidi on the other hand.

"Okay there, I don't want to hear about you and Heidi getting it on." I said.

"How did you hear that? You wasn't even touching me," Demetri said, forgetting all about his prior thoughts, thank God.

"How odd. It's almost like the boy from Carlisle's coven," Aro said deep in thought. I must call them up, they could be a big help. Whoa, I'm going to have to learn to tune this out.

"So how do I control this?" I asked Aro.

"To tell you the truth Izzy, I don't know. I have to touch the person to hear their thoughts, but I hear everything single thought they've ever had." he replied.

"I can't hear everything you ever thought, but I can hear what your thinking at the moment." I told him.

Much of the day went like this. I'd go to one of the guard members, they would try and teach me what to do, and something would always go wrong. Jane was the only one that worked right, it might just be my favorite to. Renata, though, she is going to be my toughest class. Oh, and add onto my massive list of things I have to learn, I still have to do my regular studies. And all these stupid tranny's seem to think I have to be smarter than most college proffessor's or something. But, it was a fun day. Sometimes during the day,I told Felix that I refuse from this point on to say vampire. I will now call them all tranny's just because all vampires are supposed to be from Transylvania, but if I called then all Dracula, someone would ask questions. At this point he asked me who would be asking the questions, when everyone around here are in fact tranny's. To this I replied, "the fairies of course" making him question my sanity. So now I am laying on my bed, willing myself to fall asleep. It is not working well. Tomorrow is going to be another long day. I've got a feeling that those happen quite often around here, considering I'm the only one that sleeps. Aro is going to call the Cullens tomorrow, but this time I'm not nervous. I've got the entire elite guard on my side so what could happen. I can't wait to meet the mind reader. I think that's the reason I can't sleep, everyone's mind is spinning. I need my music. I pulled out my ipod and put my head phones in. I scrolled through the artists until I found what I was looking for. Mayday Parade. They always put me to sleep. I was out within minutes. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really bad at this updating thing. I seriously do not understand how authors update on a regular basis. It's impossible for me to. Oh, sorry it's been almost a month, but I sleep to much and seriously that why I'm not updating. On the sisters computer again and now the keys are getting hard to type with so if there is any mistakes you'll just have to deal. edward cullen loves me 4ever, Ally's Angel, and once again Ymaspwn. oh btw, it's 15 minutes til midnight and I gotta field trip tomorrow. Yay! Let's get this shit on the road bitches.

Things I own: A 4ft white Christmas tree!

Things I don't: Those Gods.

Izzy Pov.

Around a month later

"Okay Izzy, you can stop now," Demetri said to me. I had been working out all morning, and let me tell you, it was the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Finally," I said, getting up off of the floor. I had been doing sit-ups. "You know what the worst part of this is," I asked him.

"The fact that I get to sit here and watch you do this everyday?" Demetri replied with a smirk.

"That, and the fact that even if I wanted to, I can't skip this."

"Ah, the perks of being the world's best tracker," He said smiling.

"Cocky, much?" I asked him.

"I'm not cocky, I'm confidant," He replied.

"Yeah, whatever," I said to him. I walked out of the gym and towards my room. Immediately, Demetri and Felix started following me. I think they do it just because they know it annoys me. I walked into my room and they stopped at the door, the perks of having _very _old-fashion guards. I smiled to myself and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I learned about a week after I moved in it was pointless it bring clothes in with me, or even try and pick them out myself. Well if I really wanted to pick out my own clothes I could but Heidi does it for me. As long as it is comfortable, I don't care what I wear. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my robe around me. Heidi was sitting on my bed as normal. She reach me some clothes and I changed.

"How was it today," She asked me when I was dressed.

"Demetri is still kickin' my ass everyday," I replied with a sigh.

"Not as bad!" He yelled through my door.

"Once you can fight using your powers, He'll practically hand you his," She replied, knowing he could hear her.

"_**I'd rather you hand me yours," **_Demetri thought.

"DEMETRI!" I screamed at him. I really could live without his freakin' fantasies about Heidi.

"What? You're a little to young for me to have thoughts about, but when your like 18, I could give probably give you a shot. I mean as long as Heidi doesn't care of course."

"Ugh. Hell no," I replied as I put moose in my hair.

"Is it cause I'm fat? It is isn't it," he said as I opened the door.

" Yes, you would squash me," I told him walking toward the Music room. Sulpiciainsisted that I be educated in music, saying one day, I could show off my skills in this too. It took everyone maybe three days before they realized I am way to cocky for my own good. Felix and Heidi think it's hilarious that I am a bigger smart-ass than Demetri, although he refuses to admit it. I walked in and Sulpicia was setting out some books. She had a smile on her face and was humming to herself so I knew I would be learning about one of her favorite subject.

****

I walked out of the music room and started walking toward my room again. I had history with Alec next and he didn't mind if I took a detour and got some breakfast. Sulpicia refused to let me bring any food, she claims that I am messy and I would get it everywhere, not to mention I would get grease all over everything. Like wise, the day I got here, when Alec made my schedule, he fixed a _diet _plan too. Basically meaning I'm only eating health food, in little meals stretched out throughout the day. I grabbed a breakfast bar from my bedside table, Heidi always puts one there everyday.

"Does the little human need food?" Felix taunted me.

"Felix, just because you are jealous that I can taste the true flavor of this amazing bar, don't mean that you can take it out on me," I replied, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

We walked into Alec's room, he said if he had to share his knowledge with me, we were going to be comfortable. His personal library, he liked to call it. All of his favorite pieces of history were in here. Big comfy chairs and a couch were in front of a huge window that looked over the estate. It had easily became one of my favorite rooms, along with my favorite subject. He had some books spread out over the coffee table. It looked like we would be going over some of the Renaissance **(?)** period today. William Shakespeare's writings were all over the table today.

"What are we going over today, Alec?" I asked him.

"Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet. _I'm hoping that it will become one of your favorites," he replied, smiling.

"I'm sure it will," I told him, smiling back.

****

I walked out of Alec's room two hours later and headed to mathematics with Jane. One of my least favorite subjects. Jane's a great teacher, but she's not very patient. So, we butt heads a lot in this class. But I have to say, in a little over a month she's been able to teach me much more than anyone else would be able to. She taught me everything I should have learned in middle school, and I'm now up to Sophomore mathematics. The thing that is most shocking to me though is the fact that I can actually remember everything that she has taught me. It's amazing.

****

I walked from my room, since I had to eat, and headed toward my next class. Science with none other than, Demetri. I think he does it just for the Chemistry aspect. I think he wants to blow things up.


	7. Chapter 7

I am terribly terribly sorry. Like I can't express how sorry I am. Um, The Cullen's **are** coming in the chapter.(: Kitten008,SpenceSince1993,AliceCullen'sBarbie, and as always Ymaspwn! Oh and in the last chapter, while I was writing it, I couldn't remember Aro's wifes name, and I meant to fix it once I got home, but I didn't. I will one of these days. By the way, her name is Sulpicia(:

Things I own: A pretty blue camera!

Things I don't: Twilight, sadly.

Chapter 7

Izzy Pov

"Izzy! Get up." Heidi, oh so rudely awakened me.

"Five more hours." I mumbled into my pillows.

"I don't think so," She said picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Heidi had already ran a tub full of scorching hot water for me. I undressed as she started talking.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked me in a sing-song voice.

"Monday," I sighed, sinking into the water.

"Yes, well do you know what it happening to day?" She asked me.

"I'm gonna be kickin' Demetri's ass some more?" I asked back, getting confused.

"Well, yes. But do you not remember who is coming today.?" She said starting to smile.

"The Cullens!" I said shooting up in the bath tub, affectively splashing water everywhere. "Oh shit, I totally forgot about them!"

"Haha, yes them," She said, wiping up the water that escaped from my bath.

"Wait, what am I gonna do today then?" I asked trying to calm my nerves back down.

" Aro said you were basically going to workout the same that you have been, just that our friends will be watching." She said looking up at me. "Ya know, I heard one of them was still single, maybe we can get a hook up."

"Hum, maybe. Maybe," I said smiling.

"Haha, let's hope. Hurry up. Aro wanted to talk to you before you started." She said looking in the mirror. I quickly washed my hair and got out. I walked into my room and put on the clothes Heidi had laid out for me. A orange crop top and some green and orange shorts.

I sat down at the vanity Heidi had recently purchased for me ( she insisted I needed on in my room) and let her dry my hair. After she was done I pulled it into a quick pony tail, much to her disgust, and started to the gym.

I walked in and looked around. Everyone was in there accept Santiago and the Cullens. I smiled to myself.

"_**Are you smiling because you have a clear view of Dem's ass?" **_Felix asked me through his thoughts. I smiled even bigger.

"_**No," **_I said projecting my thoughts into his head, a skill I recently mastered. _**"I smiling because the Cullen's aren't in here yet."**_

"Well why?" He said out loud, since I had finally walked over to him. " Is the human scared of a couple more trannies?"

"A couple, no. A whole damn family, yes.!" I yelled as I sat down and started stretching. "Where is Santi?"

"He is picking up the Cullens at the air port, " Aro said walking over. " You can go ahead and start your normal work out. But I want you to test your shield."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Aro standing up.

"You know how you have been disguising your scent with Reneta?" I nodded my head in response, "I want you to do that today while your working out."

"Alright, I'm not to sure if it's going to work though. I don't know if I can hold it that long," I told him walking into the weight room connected to the gym. I started at the bench. Aro walked away and Dem and Felix walked up.

****

"You shaved 3 minutes off your fastest time, Iz." Dem said smiling at me. " Trying to get in my bed much?" He said smirking.

"I would be," I smirked back, "but you don't sleep." We walked out of the weigh room and went to get some water. Everyone else followed after us. Jane came over and we started on my fighting technique.

****

Quite some time later Jane stood up off the floor smiling. I helped her up, and started to walk over to where Aro and everyone else was standing. I skimmed everyones thoughts.

"_**Dayum Izz, I haven't seen that much ass kickin' since the Romanian war.!" **_

"_**Shit, that girl has some moves.!"**_

"_**Go Izzy.! I knew that shirt would work.!"**_

I started laughing at Heidi's thoughts.

"_**God that was beautiful." **_I smiled. I looked over and tried to find the owner of the thoughts. My eyes found one of the Cullens.

"Izzy," Aro said distracting me from the gorgeous guy I was currently staring at, "Meet the Cullens."

"_**Looks like she already did." **_One of the Cullens said.

"_**Eye sex.! Eye Sex.!" **_Dem and another one of the Cullens said at the same time. Creepy.

"I'm Carlisle," the blonde dude said stepping up and extending his hand., and this is my family.

"My wife, Esme." The brunette stepped forward.

"I'm so please to meet you," She said hugging me, the entire guard tensed.

"_**Calm yourselves," **_I projected into their minds.

"I'm Alice," the hyper active pixie like one bounced up to me.

"_**Calm down Tinker Bell." **_I said in my mind. The gorgeous one smirked at me. I tried to control my blush but it didn't work. The tall blonde one, and the gorgeous one's eyes turned black. Demitri noticed, and growled.

"Watch it Dem," I said to him.

" I'm Emmett.!" the big one yelled, pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Human. Frail. Weak. Bones.!" I said breathlessly.

"Whoops, sorry." He said smiling a sheepish grin. He had those dimples that made sure you couldn't stay mad at him.

" I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose," The supermodel one said to me. The rest of the family looked completely shocked.

"Jasper." The tall blonde guy said, extending his hand.

"Edward," The gorgeous one, looking at me through his eye lashes. He extended his hand. His eyes were still black, which I noted.

"Well," Aro said snapping us out of our trance, our hands were still connected. Our hands dropped to our sides, but stayed connected. "I'm sure you have some questions, where would you like to go to talk?" He asked the Cullens.

"_**The library," **_I said in my head.

"The library," Edward piped up, squeezing my hand.

"_**The library it is then," Aro said smiling at me.**_

_***********_

_**I'm sorry it's been so long, but still. I believe you should review and cuss me out if you want. X) Btw, it's 1 in the morning, and I have school and volleyball practice tomorrow. **_

_**Review for Review(:**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The entire group spread out, leaving only The Elders (or Oldies as I liked to call them), The Cullens, Demetri, Felix, and I. The Oldies walked out first, with Carlisle. I had learned that he had stayed in the castle for a few decades, and he had some catching up to do. I don't blame him for getting away from here though, this kids can get _very _annoying. Edward chuckled beside me. Shit, I forgot my thoughts aren't mine own anymore. _I'm_ normally the one in everyone else's head. He chuckled again. _**Oh is that funny babe? Let's see how you like it. **_I immediately dived, so to speak, into Edwards thoughts. Since we were still holding hands, it was extremely easy, and I was getting all his past thoughts too. After about thirty seconds, I jumped away from him. I had a killer migraine from all his thoughts, and I didn't even get a years worth of thoughts in. I looked over at him, and his face showed hurt and confusion.

"_**Of course she would think that once she saw my past**_," Edward thought.

His past? I didn't even get to last year before my head couldn't stand it. We really really need to talk. I mean I know we haven't even known each other an hour, but I am incredibly confused, yet curious over this man. Before I could ask him what he meant, Aro pulled open the big wooden door to the library. We all walked over to the huge comfy looking chairs situated into one of the corners. This place was the biggest library I had ever seen and I loved it. Everyone took a seat on one of the oversized couches, love seats, or chairs. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice took one of the couches, yea they were that big. Aro, Marcus, and Caius took the three chairs that sat up front, designated to them. That left only one seat left, the chair and a half. It's not quite a love seat, but if you sit extremely close, two people can fit on it. Edward and I sat down on it, and the entire Cullen family smiled at us. Demetri and Felix whisper-growled at us. They clearly weren't happy. Whatever. They came to stand behind me and Edward. Did they honestly think he was going to finger me in front of everyone? Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

" _**You have to remember this is new to them, and I can tell from their thoughts that they are not used to anyone being so close to you. Imagine Demerti and Felix as your annoying older brothers…" **_

I cut him off, _**"I already do that."**_

"_**Anyway, they care about you. A lot more than you think. You have to realize that."**_

"_**Well, we haven't gave them a reason to watch us with hawk eyes, like they are doing now, so that's the part I am finding super annoying." **_

"_**We've been holding hands for the last 20 minutes." **_I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"_**There's absolutely nothing wrong with us holding hands though."**_

"_**That's true." **_

"_**Cullen-0 Swan/ Volturi-1**_" I thought smiling. Everyone starting staring at me like they was expecting something. Edward was trying (key word trying) to cover up his laugh with a cough. I quickly scanned the minds of Aro and Carlisle to figure out what they were talking about.

"Oh yea, that would be great," I said, still not having figured out what they were talking about. They all started laughing. I blushed. Jasper and Edward immediately tensed. I looked over and both their eyes were black. _**Sorry, **_I projected into both of their minds. Jasper gasped. I smirked at him. Edward, and the Oldies rolled their eyes at me.

"Okay now seriously, what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"You of course," Aro replied.

"Oh you think you're funny, don't you?" I said, completely sarcastic.

"Why yes, yes I do," He said back.

"Well, you're not!" I said to him.

"Back to the point," Carlisle intervened, "Izzy, we were talking about you coming and spending some time with us, either before or after you've been changed…."

"_**Or both," **_Edward and I both thought. We smiled at each other. Emmett made gagging noises in his head.

"Oh shut up Emmett." We both said, again. It was getting kinda creepy.

"I didn't even say anything!" He tried to defend himself.

"Your thoughts kinda gave it away," I told him, Edward just smiled at him and leaned back on the chair.

"Humph," was his brilliant reply.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Carlisle continued, "Izzy will come stay with us, to study our feeding habits. She's already made it quite clear that she'd rather feed on animals, not humans."

"Humans are friends, not food," Aro said.

"Coming from the man that just drank, ate, whatever you want to say, one." I said.

"Your point? You taste good, and it's our nature." Caius said to me. Edward growled.

"_**I do not like where he is going with this." **_He thought to me.

"Why don't you give us a taste, Izzy?" Caius said, his eyes were black and he was licking his lips hungrily Edward growled louder, as did Emmett, Dem, and Felix.

"Fuck off, Caius. You'd be the _last _person on this planet I'd let drink from me." I spat at him, while I stood up. Edward mirrored me, all the while staring at Caius. _**If looks could kill, **_I thought.

"_**That old bastard would be dead by now," **_Edward thought back.

I laughed at him, which caused a break in some of the tension. Carlisle and Aro were screaming at us to sit down but it didn't look like it was happening. _**Want me to give him a little pain? **_I asked Edward through my thoughts. We hadn't even been around each other for a day and were already having conversations in our heads.

"That's alright, babe. That would probably get the both of us in trouble," He said out loud. He sat down and gently pulled me down with him.

"What's life without a little trouble though," I said to him.

"My life," He replied.

I turned to all the others, they were watching us anyway. "I think this little meeting needs to end for a while. At least long enough for us to cool down."

"I agree, seems we both have some short tempered members," Esme said, speaking up for one of the first times. We all got up and agreed to meet back up at 2.30. The oldies walked out talking to Carlisle and Esme. I waited until the heavy door had clicked shut until I spoke up.

"God I hate that fucking dick head," I said. A muffled growl replied to me. I smiled in satisfaction, glad that Caius had heard me.

"I don't think he's the only one that wants a taste though," Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows at Edward. Edward growled back at him.

"But there's a difference there." I said affectively getting the attention off of Edward, "I'd let him have a taste," I said smirking.

"Well, looks like little Eddie boy is gonna be getting some pretty soon," HE said back to me, crossing his arms. I kept my hand interlinked with Edwards.

"Blood doesn't always mean sex. Which is exactly what you are thinking." He looked shocked. "Edwards not the only mind reader around. Now you're gonna have two people in that perverted head of yours."

"That might be true, but I'm sure I could get you out of it just as easily as I can him," He retorted.

"Or I could just put my thoughts in your head." I smiled at him.

"You can do that?!" He screamed.

"_**Um, yea." **_I projected into his brain.

"Damn, no wonder they decided against killing you," He said, earning him a smack on the head from Rose.

"Okay, why don't we go on back to my room?" I suggested. Demerti coughed to get my attention.

"Izz, I don't think that is such a good idea," He said looking around a little nervously, willing me not to read his thoughts.

"We aren't gonna fuck, Dem," I informed him. He looked as if he was about to blush. I pulled on Edwards hand and we started walking out the door and towards my room. I opened the door to my room and we all walked in. Felix stopped Demetri at my door. He whispered something in his ear to low for me to hear. We walked on into the living room and they all took a seat.

"Damn tranny ninja skills," I mumbled as I walked over to my ihome and turned it on. Room Service by Pit bull came on. _**Oh lovely, **_I thought. They all chuckled. I turned around and they had taken all the seats. That left me with sitting on Edward's lap, which was fine by me.

"So."

"So."

"So."

I burst out laughing after that.

"What, exactly , is so funny?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing," I said pointing at the fire place, which burst into flames seconds after.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Edward told me.

"Haha, no." I said looking back at him. He pouted at me, and I thought I was going to die.

"That," I said, looking away from him, "is cheating, my friend." He chuckled.

"_**Friend?" **_He thought. _**"I assumed we were something more**_."

"_**Oh we are babe. Don't worry your pretty head about that." **_He kissed my hair. I'd love to know what those lips felt like on mine.

_**Later, **_He thought to me. _**I promise.**_

"Alice, what do you see?" Jaspers voice snapped me and Edward out of our own little world. Alice started smiling, even though she was still in her vision. I immediately started reading her mind.

_Edward and I, on my bed making-out._

_Edward kissing me before he got on a plane, I was crying._

_Me running to him at an airport, once again crying._

_Edward and I at my dads house. [?] I would have to ask her about that._

_The whole family, at Christmas a few years later._

_Edward and me having sex. _

_Edward biting me._

_Me waking up, as a vampire._

Alice snapped out of her vision. I gasped, as I finished watching the vision. I felt Edward tense as soon as he was done.

"No," He said lifting me to my feet. "No, no, no, no, no." He started pacing. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. _**She is not going to be changed, no. I won't allow it.**_ And things along that line.

"It's not your decision," I told him. He stopped in his tracks.

"If I'm the one changing you it is," he said coldly. I felt the hurt flash through my eyes, and he immediately looked sorry.

"You're not the only one that can change me," I said my voice matching his. "I agreed to be changed before you even were in my life, speaking of you've only been in my life for about three hours." I said looking at the clock.

"You know we are something special," Edward said, his voice was back to normal.

In the back of my mind, I remembered Aro saying something about _**La tua cantante . **_Meaning singer. Edward had resumed his pacing but stopped momentarily to look at me when I said that. _**Out of my head pretty boy. **_I thought at him. Him smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Will someone please tell us what Alice's vision was about?" Rose said, clearly frustrated.

I opened my mouth before anyone else did, "It was about me and Edward, and in it he changed me." I told her, refusing to look at Edward.

"What's so bad about that, Eddie boy.?" Emmett asked him.

He just scoffed at him and continued him pacing.

"Look babe, you're just going to have to get over it, the day I turn 18, I become a vampire. Either you can do it and I'll be yours, in _**every **_single way. Or don't and I'll be with the Volturi the rest of eternity," I told him harshly.

"Yea, right." He walked over to me and put his hands on my hips. "We belong together. There is no chance in hell that you are staying with the Volturi the rest of our lives," he said, staring straight into my eyes.

"Then you'll be the one to change me," my voice lowered. He sighed. His eyes darting away. I smiled, knowing I had one this one. _**Cullen-0 Swan-2. **_I smirked at him. He shook his head at me, but I could see that he was smiling. _**Kiss me. **_I thought to him. He looked me directly in the eyes, and leaned his head in. I leaned forward. Our lips barely brushed against each others before we heard Emmett behind us.

"Whoop Whoop!" He cheered.

"Really Em, was that necessary?" I asked, turning around to face him. _**Help me out a little here. I projected into Jasper's mind. He smiled.**_

"_**No, I'm really really sorry, Izzy. I promise I'll make it up to you. You guy can fuck all you want and I won't interrupt at all." He said, looking genuinely sorry. I started giggling and I could feel Edward chuckling against my back.**_

"_**Okay, that's enough Jazz." Alice told him. Emmett growled before lunging at him. I threw my shield around then both before they hit my huge painting hanging on the wall.**_

"_**Please, if you two are going to fight, go outside. I'd rather not have any of my furniture broken." I said, releasing them from my shield.**_

"_**Come on, it's time to meet back up with the others anyway," Alice said, grabbing Jaspers and intertwining it with her own. Emmett slung his arm around Rose as they were walking out the door.**_

"_**Hey are you guys….." Emmett said, but before he could finish Rose smacked him on the back of his head. I vaguely heard him mumble a "never mind" as they walked out the door. **_

"_**Now, to finish what I started," Edward said leaning down to reach my lips. I leaned my head up and kissed him. His lips were as hard as a rock, yet incredibly soft at the same time. He tasted like something words could not describe, and I couldn't get enough. I turned my head to the side to deepen the kiss, and sucked on his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth. We both broke apart gasping for air.**_

"_**We had better get going," He said breathlessly. I laughed at him. "What's so funny?" He growled playfully at me. **_

"_**Emmett kept good on his promise," I said smiling up at him, we were out in the hall way by now.**_

"_**I'm sure you can thank Rose for that," Edward said as he opened the door for me. We walked hand in hand over to the others. I noticed that Caius was not present immediately. **_

"_**Where's the douche bag?" I asked Aro. Marcus chuckled at me. **_

"_**He decided to go hunt," Aro said with a look of disgust on his face. We immediately got into conversatino after that about when I would come to stay with the Cullens. After after what seems like an eternity of arguing, mostly me and Aro, we came to an agreement that we would discuss that matter more when I was older. Aro dismissed us all, and sent us to our respected rooms. I pulled Edward into my room. Our rooms weren't that far apart, but I wanted them to be closer.**_

"_**Stay with me," I said to him. **_

"_**Forever," he replied as we laid down in my bed. I quickly fell asleep wrapping around Edward.**_

_**--- **_

_**Okay, it's been forever. I know. But a lot happened in this chapter? Kinda short but you'll live. I'm thinking about starting a new story, tell me in a review if you wanna know about it.**_


End file.
